


timelines

by RosieClark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universes, F/M, Fluff, a tiny bit of angst, birthday fic, but its mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: 6 timelines6 birthdays6 Katie Holts
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	timelines

**Author's Note:**

> an unexpected birthday fic for my favorite green paladin! i wasn't planning on writing anything but it just sort of came out? 
> 
> the timelines are unrelated to each other, but some can be read as corresponding events. hope its not too confusing!

**Timeline 82:**

“Happy birthday to you!” the team finishes singing, and watches with bated breath as Katie blows out the candles. 

Despite her best efforts, only 24 go out, leaving one flame still shining. 

Hunk lets out a whoop. “One boyfriend for our Pidgey!” 

“What do you mean Hunk?” Allura asks confused, and Keith explains. 

“On earth, it's a superstition of sorts that the number of candles left burning is the number of significant others the birthday boy or girl will have during the year.” 

“Too bad aliens,” Lance comes up behind her, slinging an arm around her shoulder and pecking her lips. “The slot’s already been filled.” 

Katie rolls her eyes, eagerly grabbing the knife to cut the cake. After years of birthdays in space, Hunk finally perfected his cake recipe, and she was drooling just thinking about it. 

“So,” the princess says, accepting her plate and sitting next to Katie. “What did you wish for?” 

“Allura!” Hunk scolds. “You know she can’t tell us, or else the wish won’t come true!” 

Allura pouts at the same time Shiro says, “well, technically that’s an earth rule. And seeing as we’re not on earth…” 

All eyes turn to Katie and she sighs, putting her fork down. “I wished for this war to be over, and that next year for my birthday, I’ll be celebrating with you guys and my family.  _ All  _ of them.” her voice quivers slightly but she manages to keep the tears at bay. 

Lance reaches over to give her hand a gentle squeeze. “We’ll find them Katie,” he says softly. “I promise.” 

She squeezes his hand back before looking at the family she found out in space just in time to see Keith wipe his eyes. 

“Holy quiznack,” she breaths, jumping up and pointing at her friend. “Keith's crying.” 

Everyone whirled around, their eyes fixated on the red paladin, who raises his hands in annoyance.

“Am not! There was some dust in my eye!” 

“My gosh,” Shiro says, pulling his phone out to snap a photo. “I don’t even think he cried when I was presumed dead.” 

Keith glares at him, as Coran begins to pat his back. 

“There there little man, everything will be alright.” 

Pidge snorts as Keith lets out a growl of frustration, causing the entire troupe to explode into hysterics. 

Best space birthday ever.

  
  


**Timeline 305**

A soft knock from her door makes her sit up in bed. “It’s open,” she calls, rubbing her eyes. 

“Hey Pidgey,” Matt sits beside her. “I’m sorry no one came to your party.” 

She shrugs, the wound still fresh. “It’s fine I guess.” 

He can tell it’s not, but she’s thankful he doesn’t push. Instead, he places a carefully wrapped box between them. 

“What’s this?” she eyes the package.

“My gift for you.” he nudges it closer to her. “Open it.” 

She does—after some hesitation—almost jumping for joy as Killbot Phantasm II peaks out from the wrapping. “You didn’t.” 

“I did.” 

Letting out a small squeal, she grabs her console, hooking it up to the TV and inserting the game. 

She hands a controller to Matt, and they sit on her bed, both eager to demolish each other. The pain in her chest fades to a dull throb, replaced with the need to win.

After five rounds of silence, Pidge turns to her brother. “Matt?” she sets her controller down. “Thanks for everything. Even if you are annoying sometimes, you’re the best brother in the world.”

“You’re stuck with me kiddo,” he says, ruffling her hair. “No matter what.” 

She wraps her arms around his waist. “I’m going to hold you to that.” 

He chuckles, hugging her back. “I’m counting on it.” 

  
  


**Timeline 156**

Taking one last deep breath, Pidge straightens out her uniform cap, and walks through the glass doors. 

The guard at the front—Sara—smiles at her as she walks by. Pidge flashes her ID badge and makes her down the main hall until she stops in front of the glass tombstone with the name CAPTAIN MATTHEW HOLT engraved on it. 

“Hi Matt,” she says softly, holding back the tears that are threatening to fall. “It’s my birthday today.” 

The electronic headstone glows back at her, and her heart aches. He should be here, celebrating with her, not six feet under the polished white tile of the memorial hall. 

“Do you know how old I’m turning today?” 

She closes her eyes at the silence surrounding her, and for a moment it feels like her brother is in the room with her, his gentle presence beside her. She imagines him smiling down at her, his expression relaxed and free. 

“I’m twenty two.” Her next inhale is shaky, and her bottom lip begins to tremble. Her voice catches for a moment. “We’re the same age now.” 

For the first time in her life, she would no longer be his little sister. Next year, she will step across a line and he will still be in the same place. From now on, she will be older than he ever was. She kneels, resting her head on the cool glass of the memorial. 

“I miss you.” 

She takes off her glasses—his glasses—the glasses she’s worn ever since he left the first time, and gently rests them beside the headstone. 

“I love you.” 

She sits back up and as always, can hear the whisper of his ghost against her ear, telling her that he misses her too. That he’s looking out for her from wherever he is. 

Pidge takes a few moments to compose herself before walking out, nodding to Sara and exiting the Garrison Memorial Hall.

Lance is there, as he always is, waiting outside the doors. He looks up at her approach, smiling. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” She nods at the box in his hand. ‘What's that?” 

“Just a little something.” He offers it to her. “Happy birthday.” 

“Thanks,” she falls into step beside him. “Where are you off to?” 

“Grocery store.” He checks his phone. “Allura asked me to pick up some things before I came home. She needed some stuff for your birthday salad.” 

Pidge nods. “I’ll see you at Hunks then?” 

“Of course! It’s my best friend's birthday. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Lance confirms before he veers off, and she continues walking straight. 

  
  


**Timeline 249**

“Happy birthday!” 

The lights turn on and Katie watches in amazement as all her friends and family jump out from behind furniture. 

“Wow!” she turns to look at Lance, who still has his hands on her shoulders. “Did you do all of this?” He shrugs, kissing her cheek, and she shakes her head. “Fifteen years of marriage and you still manage to surprise me.” 

“I promised on our wedding day there’d never be a dull moment with me.” 

She smiles up at him pulling him down for a proper kiss. “That you did.” 

“Ewwww!” They jump apart and Katie smiles fondly at her son, who has his tongue sticking out. “Mom and dad are being gross again!” 

“Nasty!” Matt slides beside him, mimicking his face and Katie gives her brother an exasperated look. He ignores her—typical—before turning to her son. “Come on Matt Jr.! Have I ever taught you how to hack into the school system?” 

She doesn’t know if she’s impressed or concerned when Matt Jr says, “No, but I figured it out a while ago. It wasn’t too difficult.” 

Matt slides her a look of approval before he claps his namesake on the back. “So you’re a Holt after all! Come on, I’ll show you something cool!” 

Pushing the fact that her brother was probably teaching her son who-knows-what to the back of her mind, she greets the rest of her guests before being ushered to the head of the table. 

Out of the kitchen walks her daughter, concentrating completely on not dropping the cake in her hands. Katie swells with pride as her guests ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ at the impressive pastry. It’s set before her, and everyone starts to sing. 

She blows out the candles, admiring the decorations on the cake. “Wow!” she exclaims, turning to Maria. “Did you make this?” 

Her daughter nods excitedly. “Uncle Hunk’s been teaching me. He helped a little, but it was mostly me.” 

Hunk beams behind her. “You’re daughters a natural, which is surprising considering neither of you can cook to save your lives.” 

  
  


**Timeline 24**

She holds up the strand of beads, examining it carefully. “What is it?” 

“It’s a friendship bracelet.” Lance rolls up his sleeve so she can see a green version of her bracelet on his wrist. “See? Because we’re going to be best friends forever.” 

She gasps, before carefully sliding on the bracelet. “I’ve never had a best friend before,” she admits, a little ashamed. “Well, except my brother, but he doesn’t count.”

Lance laughs, standing and offering her his hand. “It’s easy! I’ll be there for you every step of the way!” 

“Really?” she asks skeptically. 

“Really.” He beams back at her. 

Without thinking twice, she accepts his hand, the blue bracelet on her wrist glinting in the sun. 

  
  


**Timeline 1039**

“Nine pm and I’m already tired,” Katie complains, checking her watch. “I’m getting old.” 

Lance laughs, kissing her cheek. “Grandma.” 

She whirls on him. “Says the one who’s two years older.” 

“Okay, okay, no need to be mean about it.” His eyes dance with mirth, and she grins.

“Dinner was wonderful,” she sighs, her hands resting on her very full stomach. 

“Only the best for my girl,” Lance responds, slipping his hand into hers before tucking it into his pocket. 

Five years of dating and he could still make her heart flutter. “You sap.” 

He laughs, his eyes never leaving her. “One day you’ll admit how much you like it.” 

She hums, shrugging and ignoring his ‘cruel woman’ comment. The night air was crisp, but not unpleasant, especially when she could enjoy the beautiful river lit by the glowing street lights. Ever since returning to earth, she’d begun to enjoy the small things they didn’t get in space; the river being one of them. 

Lance stops them, spinning her around to face him. 

She gives him a questioning look, but he just smiles, peaking her curiosity. He hands her a card, and she opens it, her eyes scanning the card stock.

_ Katie, _

_ Happy birthday mi amor. We’ve reached double digits you know, I’ve spent ten birthdays by your side.  _

_ Let's make it eleven.  _

_ Xoxo, your (soon to be fiance) Lance _

“What?” she breaths as she rereads the last line over and over. ‘Soon to be fiance’? That would mean he—

“Happy birthday,” Lance says, and when she looks up from the card, her eyes glassy with tears, she gasps at the sight. 

Her wonderful, amazing, idiot of a boyfriend on one knee, a silver ring extended out to her as a gift. 

“Will you marry me?” 

“Yes,” She nods. “Of course you goof!” 

He slides the ring onto her finger, and swoops her into his arms, planting his lips firmly on hers. When they pull apart, he has this giant grin on his face, and it makes her heart beat just a little faster. 

Maybe getting older wasn’t so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> id love to hear comments! they truly do make my day!


End file.
